The present invention relates to a processing apparatus and a processing method used in processing thin sheet-like articles for multilayer boards of electric appliances, etc. with the use of, e.g., a laser.
Processing with laser light has been considered for thin sheet articles of resin or metal used for multilayer boards or the like where high-density electronic circuits are to be formed, so as to process fine patterns at required points at high speed with high accuracy. In producing three-dimensional highly integrated boards, high process accuracy is required particularly to form through holes (via holes) for via electrodes of the multilayer board. At the same time, the laser processing is required to be carried out to each of as many circuits as possible arranged in matrix on one base thin sheet article of a large area to meet low-cost production.
In order to accurately process surfaces of thin sheet bodies of a large area by a laser, the sheet article is placed and held on a table and then the laser light is projected on the article to process it.
However, since the article is placed on the table, via holes can not be formed in the article with the laser light because the surface of the table might be subjected to some damage when the via holes are formed in the article.